


Sin Drips From Your Lips (How Sweet it Tastes)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [26]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom John Deacon, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sub Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: Brian tries something new with John and gets a lot more than he bargained for.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Coping with Quarantine [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Sin Drips From Your Lips (How Sweet it Tastes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachydeacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/gifts).



> Gifting this to my lovely friend Finn (@peachydeacon) who supplied many wonderful ideas for this piece - I hope you like it, dear! ❤
> 
> Also the prompt that I used for this is "gratitude".

When it first tumbled out of his mouth, both men were caught off guard. Suddenly all Brian could hear were the sounds of his heart beating against his ribcage and his breathing ringing in his ears, as he panicked that he accidentally crossed a line. John looked down at him kneeling on the floor with an unreadable expression - although that was most likely due to the fact that they were locked away in a darkened broom cupboard. 

“Say it again,” John finally said, one of his hands coming up to the side of Brian’s face, his fingers brushing the curls by his temple. 

Brian felt his cheeks heat at John’s intense gaze, he blinked up at him with his wide eyes and bit his lip, suddenly feeling very shy. 

“Come on, angel,” John coaxed softly, “Say it again for me.” 

Brian couldn’t deny him, not when the outline of his hard cock straining in his jeans was just a few inches away from his face. Not when he knew how good it felt when his mouth stretched around him as John fucked him as deep as he could go. Not when he knew how satisfying it was to taste John’s come as it filled his mouth. 

So Brian took a deep breath and didn’t dare look away from John when he asked, “P-Please, Sir?” 

“Oh, baby, it sounds so good coming from your lips,” John praised. “Now tell me, what are you begging for?” 

“For - for your cock…” When John raised an eyebrow, Brian swallowed thickly and finished, “Sir.” 

“I know you can beg better than that, sweetheart. Don’t you want to be good for me?”

“I do, I want to be good,” Brian said quickly. 

“Then do as you’re told.” 

A shiver raced down Brian’s spine at John’s warning tone. 

“Please, Sir, I - I need it - I want to suck you off. Please let me, I want to taste you, Sir,” He couldn’t help the needy whine that left his throat as he gazed up at John through his lashes and begged desperately, not even fully away of all the words tumbling from his lips, “Please, Sir, I need you in my mouth, want - want to feel you fuck my face. I promise I can make you feel so good, Sir, p-please let me.” 

Above him, John let out a rough exhale, the kind that came out when he tried to make it seem as though Brian wasn’t about to make him lose control. 

Impressively, his voice didn’t even waver when he said, “Well if you’re so fucking desperate for a cock in your mouth, go on then.” 

“T-Thank you, Sir,” Brian’s voice trembled along with his usually steady fingers as he undid John’s belt and opened his jeans, “Thank you, thankyouthankyou.” 

“Show me how grateful you are,” John growled, gathering Brian’s curls behind his head and pushing his face forward. 

Brian went eagerly, his mouth already half-open before he’d even gotten John out of his pants, as the need to taste him burned away deep in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t waste any time, wrapping his lips around the leaking head and lapping at the slit as he gave John’s shaft a few quick strokes. 

Brian couldn’t wait any longer before slacking his jaw and sticking out his tongue, hungrily working his mouth over John's length inch by inch. 

“Remember to squeeze my leg if it’s too much,” John reminded him softly from above, fingers still curled in Brian’s hair. 

Brian paused and blinked up at him with a small nod, the best he could do given the circumstances, but he knew John understood. John always understood. 

For a brief moment, their eyes locked and Brian heard John’s sharp intake of breath before his hips stuttered forward on their own and he pushed himself further down Brian’s throat, only stopping when he felt his nose bump up against him. 

“You look so fucking good with my cock in your mouth, angel.” John knew he wasn't going to last very long when he felt the head of his cock bump against the back of Brian's throat causing the muscles to constrict around him. 

Brian gagged for a second as his brain realized he couldn’t breathe and he fought the instinct to snap his mouth shut.

“You can take it, I know you can, just breathe for me.” John murmured, easing off a bit but still just enough to make Brian struggle a little as he choked around him. 

Closing his eyes, Brian focused on breathing through his nose as he regained his composure, wanting nothing more than to please John. When he was ready, he blinked up at John with wide, watery eyes as he began working the underside of his cock with his tongue and hallowed his cheeks. 

John couldn’t hold back a groan and his fingers tightened in Brian’s hair, “Oh,  _ fuck _ , that’s it, Bri. Yes, baby, you take me so fucking well.” 

He began slowly fucking himself into Brian’s mouth, careful not to choke him too badly again, but John’s need kept growing and soon he was blindly chasing his pleasure. 

Brian whined and sputtered around John’s cock, feeling some drool drip down his reddened and swollen bottom lip to his chin. He was lost in the feeling of John surrounding him, using him. All Brian had to do was keep breathing and doing as he was told. John would take care of him. John always took care of him. 

“Look at how good you’re being for me now,” John grunted, as he got closer and closer to his release, “Guess you just needed to be reminded where you belong."

Brian whined again, John’s words causing his cock to throb, where it was trapped, hard in his jeans. He didn’t dare touch himself without John’s permission, and getting his permission meant pulling away from the very cock that was wrecking his mouth so beautifully. Brian would rather die than stop sucking him off for even a moment, nothing mattered to him more than John’s addictive taste on his lips.

Soon, John’s hips faltered from their steady rhythm and a filthy warning tumbled from his lips, “Gonna fucking come down your throat. Be a good boy and swallow it all for me, don’t you dare miss a drop.”

So wrapped up in the blissful feeling of John’s cock pulsing on his tongue as warm come filled his mouth that Brian didn’t even notice his own hips seeking friction until it was too late. All of a sudden Brian felt a wave of pleasure crash over him as a familiar warm stickiness pooled in his pants. 

He groaned as his entire face heated up with embarrassment, so shocked over what just happened that he momentarily forgot to close his mouth when John finally pulled his spent cock out, causing some of his come to dribble down Brian’s chin. 

John was quick to scoop it back up with two of his fingers before pushing them into his mouth. Instinctively, Brian sucked on them as he swallowed everything he had left in his mouth, his head still spinning with the force of his orgasm. 

He barely noticed when John pulled his fingers out, and his praises for doing such an amazing job were lost to the ringing in Brian’s ears. 

When he didn’t get a reply, John immediately knelt down in front of him, squeezing one of his shoulders with a steady hand.

“Bri? How are you doing, sweetheart?”

Brian was finally able to blink his eyes open and stuttered, “I - I, uh...” 

Somehow, John  _ knew  _ and a lustful hunger flashed on his face as he reached over to palm Brian’s softening cock, feeling the warm mess in his trousers. 

“Oh, angel, you just couldn’t control yourself, could you?” His voice was sweet and dripping with condescension, making Brian squirm. “So eager to please that you just came in your pants for me.” 

John’s fingers squeeze his cock and Brian let out a pathetic whine, silently pleading him to keep taking care of him.

“Are you getting hard again? Oh, you poor thing,” John murmured, pressing a kiss against Brian’s forehead, “so needy. Here’s what we’re going to do, baby. Are you listening?” 

Brian nodded, trying to push through the haze that was still clouding his mind. John gripped his chin to steady his head and help him focus. 

“I’m going to tell the others we’re leaving. You’re going straight to the car,” With his free hand John fished out his keys from his back pocket and put them in Brian’s hand. “No popping into the loo to clean yourself up, and no touching. I'm taking you home and I'm going to take care of you. Do you understand?” 

Brian let out a dreamy sigh, already letting himself imagine all sorts of things John could do to him when they got home. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think, either here or on tumblr (@yasmamamercury) 😘


End file.
